


Sit Down. I'll Get It

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [10]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Sit down,” Connor gave Mitch a look as he moved to get up, “I’ll get it.”Connor dropped a kiss on Mitch’s head as he walked past him.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Sit Down. I'll Get It

Mitch had been running around since Connor had arrived, pulling things out of the oven, making sure he had enough drinks, and continued to fret over cleanliness until Connor grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down onto the couch.

“Mitchy,” Connor gently chided, “Relax. It’s just Dylan.”

“It;s the first time the three of us have gotten a chance to just chill in way too long,” Mitch argued, “And it needs to be -”

“Mouse,” Connor cut him off, “Dylan doesn’t care about all that. He just cares about spending time with you.”

“And you.”

“Yeah, but he only really worries about you.”

“He doesn’t need to.”

“Yes, we do.” Connor replied earnestly, “You’re too busy taking care of everyone else to take care of yourself.”

“Con -”

“Sit down,” Connor’s voice was firm, “I’ll finish getting everything set up.”

+

An hour later, everything was done and the doorbell rang.

“Sit down,” Connor gave Mitch a look as he moved to get up, “I’ll get it.”

Connor dropped a kiss on Mitch’s head as he walked past him.

“Hey, Dyls,” Connor greeted with a grin as he opened the door.

“Hey, Davo,” Dylan hugged him before tackling Mitch against the couch, “Mouse!”

“Stromer,” Mitch giggled as Dylan settled himself on top of him.

“You letting Davo take care of you?” Dylan gave him a look, “Or is he failing at his job as your boyfriend?”

“I’ve been trying,” Connor replied, rolling his eyes, “But he’s making it difficult.”

“I’m not -”

“Yes, you are.”

“Fine. Maybe I’ll just make you do everything for the rest of the night,” Mitch huffed, managing to free himself from under Dylan by dumping him on the floor.

“Thank you,” Connor grinned, kissing his cheek, “Let me get you something to drink.”

Mitch sighed, realizing he had walked right into Connor’s trap and ignored Dylan’s cackling.


End file.
